


A Learning Experience

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mahoutsukai no Yome
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maybe Lindel or mentions, Mentions of Silky, Multi, canines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: AU- Elias and Chise have heard that a girl is going up for auction, a human girl, so Chise wants to save her, and Elias agrees with this decision. Everyone is coming along...Everyone being: Renfred, Alice, Tory, Addy, and Ruth. There happens to be a mysterious benefactor...(but this one doesn’t try and sneak around Elias, they talk to he and Chise both)





	A Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Tried an AU thingy

++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++

 

Chise smiled as she hugged Silky, softly saying “See you soon, Silky. We’ll be back later.” The silver one nodded, giving Ruth a few pats, then Elias, Chise, and Ruth headed off. They were going to another one of those auctions, as a human girl was being sold...They were meeting up with Renfred and crew a block away from the place, then heading over. They reached the street just in time, Chise waving to Alice. The blonde smiled at the redhead, gesturing her over and glancing at Ruth, whom was standing by Chise’s side, rather then hiding in her shadow. Alice reached to pat the dog, as he was now friendly towards her, and he huffed softly then nosed the hand. Elias glanced about, seeing no one else, so he put up his human glamour, now looking like a human.

 

The group crossed the street, heading for the auction venue, a different place this time as the dragon had...well, that dragon had messed up the other site, and it was still being repaired in places. Luckily, Elias and Ren had both learned the new location. When they reached the building, Ren made a signal, and Elias and Chise put up their hoods. Ruth disappeared into Chise’s shadow, for now, muttering something to her about being careful, staying safe. Alice walked close to her, saying “I’ll protect ya.” Chise nodded thankfully, though she’d only need protection until Ruth felt safe to come out again. The group entered the building, glancing around watchfully, keeping tabs on each other and anyone they thought to be suspicious. An acquaintance was there, once again, and greeted Chise. Elias dipped his head to the man, then turned to look back at the others, gauging their reactions. He knew Ruth was whispering something to Chise, judging by the look that passed over her face, though it was gone after a moment.

 

Jessica and Jonathan had come along, too, despite Chise trying to talk them out of it. She knew Lindel probably wouldn’t be happy about that...if he even found out at all. Ruth made a small sound, muttering something else, then they were walking again, directed to the seating. The group sat down one by one, Renfred and Alice checking everyone else then taking a seat themselves. The first few ‘items’ were brought out, shown off and explained, then bid for. When the redhead they’d been told about was paraded out, Chise jumped a bit at a hand on her shoulder. Unlike the witch, the guy to which said hand belonged didn’t try to be secretive. In fact, everyone in their group could hear him, though he kept his voice lowered so no one outside the group could hear. “Thorn and miss Robin, yes?” the brunette asked. “Chise and Elias...” Chise said, Elias keeping a chuckle to himself. The brunette nodded, then said “I have money, so if you need it... No strings attached, but whatever it takes...” Chise and Elias both nodded, turning gaze back to the stage. The girl’s hands were tied behind her back, preventing a degree of movement.

 

Chise could see, even from here, the look of pure unadulterated terror on her face, a cloth preventing the captive from crying out that fear. The girl looked to Chise after a moment, eyes pleading, and Chise swallowed as she knew she had to save her. The bidding began, and when the money from the mystery man began to be added in, the man bidding the closest amount to theirs clicked his tongue, but went silent. Chise released a breath of relief, glancing to the benefactor and smiling. The group moved down to get the girl, Chise removing the tie and cloth. “Th-Thank you...” the girl said, then saw the man and threw herself at him. “Collin!” she cried, the brunette chuckling and patting her gently. Once the redhead had settled, standing again at his side, he said “As you probably just heard, my name is Collin. Her name is Jessika; that’s with a K.” Elias and Chise nodded, Alice tilting her head but not really commenting. “I’d...like to put her in the College. I could be a counselor or something, nothing big...but I’m not leaving her.” he said, set in the decision. Tory looked at Adolf, whom looked back at him, whilst Renfred sighed and shook his head. “Fine, fine...” the man said, glancing over to Elias and the ladies a moment (and Jonathan). Ren turned and began to lead the way back, the others following slowly in pairs, or the group of Elias and co.

 

(ts) [oh, they stopped by to visit with Silky a little and say goodbye]

“What kind of...what magic do you want to learn?” Elias asked. “I, um...wind or water? Maybe...” she shrugged. “Well, first, you need a familiar or such.” he said. When the wolf appeared, he said “Whoa, hello there.” The wolf huffed, as Elias asked “Is he...” then noticed the fox on her shoulder. The fox pulled them-self up to stand on both shoulders, rather than hanging off, and studied Elias’ glamor. ‘My name is Aki.’ the Kitsune said, flicking their tail back and forth. Aki hopped down to stand on the ground, shifting bigger as they did. “They prefer they/them pronouns, because they can...switch genders.” Jessika mentioned, then “Aside from the size changing, and transformation to human.” Aki nudged Jessika’s hand, circling her and flicking their tail up against her cheek. Collin watched, with a soft look and a smile. Chise somehow knew Aki was a creature of her country, so she allowed them to sniff her hand, then pet the fox. Elias waited a moment, then said “Okay, we’ll start now.” Jessika nodded, closing her eyes and raising a hand towards the candle. Aki yipped, eyes sparkling, and a flame appeared. Chise made a soft sound, whilst Ren and Alice, whom decided to sneak a peek, applauded. Jessika squeaked, blushing a bit and scratching her cheek, while Aki pranced about proudly.

 

Collin gave the fox a scratch behind the ears, then hugged Jessika, whom smiled. Elias had noticed the cat lying about the human’s neck, but now asked “Does the cat have a name? I see it has three tails...” Collin nodded, saying “This is Aisha. She’s a good cat, that’s stuck with me a long time. I had to bribe her with food...but she loves me now.” he chuckled, glancing back to Jessika. He blinked to see Alice’s familiar sitting on Aki, seeming to be considering petting the fox. Alice herself was sighing and shaking her head, a hand on her face. Collin chuckled again, seeming quite happy with this group, for Jessika. The redhead herself was telling Alice it was fine, that Aki didn’t mind. Alice shrugged, nodding at Jessika and saying “If you’re sure...” She watched the black familiar a moment, giving the gingery fox a small smile. Aki smiled back, yipping and flicking their tail a few times. Jessika placed a hand on the fox’s head, scratching between ears then smiling at Will-o-the-Wisp. Alice actually chuckled a bit, hearing the soot-colored familiar make a small sound. Jessika glanced up at the laugh, tilting her head then smiling. Alice cleared her throat, glancing to Renfred and tilting her head. The man nodded at her, saying “We should be going now. It’s about time to eat again.” he said.

 

Collin and Jessika nodded, as did Elias and Chise. They all look surprised when Ren, with a scratch of his cheek, said “So...how about you all come over our place to eat?” though it did turn into a question. The four nodded, Elias and Collin saying “Sure.” after looking to the girls. They followed Ren and Alice from the school, heading for the house. When they got there, Collin and Jessika couldn’t help staring a bit. Alice chuckled, motioning them on. Aki was back on Jessika’s shoulder, flicking their tail and looking about, ears pricked and eyes alert. The redhead smiled as she pet an ear of the fox, feeling their tail brush in a happy movement. Jessika and Collin walked in in front of Alice, so she could shut the door behind, following the others to an opened up area. They were directed to the sitting area, whilst Alice and Ren cooked. When it was done, Alice announced so, saying “Come and get it.” Chise was first to move, the rest slowly following. Jessika moved a bit slower, being this was a new place for her (well, new for everyone, but she and Collin didn’t know Alice and Ren that well... yet.) Collin put a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing, then led the redhead to the food. Aki yipped softly as they sniffed the air, catching the food smells. Jessika smiled at the fox, seeming put at ease by them and feeling safe with Collin there beside her. She got a bunch of meaty foods, getting extra for Aki and the wolf, whom had also appeared at the smells.

 

Strangely, Aki could eat regular food, even though they seemed like they could feed off fiery energy, or something, since they were a fire creature like Will O the Wisp. Jessika held up a piece of sausage to their muzzle, which they eagerly snatched. Collin smiled as he watched, Alice glancing over a moment then focusing on making sure no one took too much. As soon as everyone had their food, Ren and Alice finally got their own. Chise gave Alice a small smile, dipping her head, then returned to her food. Elias spared a glance down, before (finally) starting in on his food. Collin and Jessika ate as well, Jessika slipping Aki bits and pieces of meat from time to time. Aki was quite happy with this. Once everyone was finished...

 

(cliffhanger, oops. end pt 1)


End file.
